stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Brock
Brock is a Pokémon breeder and gym leader. He came to the Real World to catch Pokémon with his best friend and fellow Pokémon lover Ash Ketchum. Brock became the manager of Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms with Donkey Kong so that he and Ash could end Scott Masterson's ownership of the band. He was present for the first battle with Nox Decious, though he was completely useless in the battle. Brock also assisted in finding the Nether Shield, which would be used to assemble the Nether Saber and defeat Decious and the other villains. Biography Background In a letter from Pikachu to Ash, Pikachu explains that, amidst the chaos going on at their house, Brock was smashed by a Snorlax and supposedly killed. Season Two After battling Wario and Waluigi, Brock appears on the battlefield and scolds Ash for listening to his letter that he received from Pikachu that claimed he was dead, stating that he was actually hospitalized. After receiving a faulty package from FedEx, Brock joined Ash as they showed Mario and Luigi to Ash's warp pipe. After collecting some more Pokemon, Brock got hungry and went to Taco Bell where he met up with Princess Peach. The duo traveled back to Mario's backyard, where Brock volunteered to ref for Mario and Luigi's soccer game against Wario and Waluigi. On the soccer field, Brock teams up with Donkey Kong to referee the match. After stumbling around the field for a majority of the game, Brock calls Wario on breaking the rules. Wario gets a yellow card for touching the ball with his hands, and Waluigi gets a yellow card because Brock hates purple. Later, Wario gets a red card for talking back to the ref and Waluigi gets one because Brock hates him. Soon, Donkey Kong and Brock buy the rights to Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. and Brock offering their assistance in defeating Nox Decious]] Later on, Ash and Brock join Mario on their quest to find and defeat Nox Decious. When the gang arrived at the dark forest, they all stared at Decious in fear, except for a smiling Brock as he cannot see very well. He was easily defeated by his own Pokéball being thrown back at him by Decious. After Ness explains about the Nether Emblems to everyone, he splits everyone into teams and assigns Donkey Kong and Brock to locate the Nether Shield. Using his "spidey senses", Brock leads Donkey to an area opposite the direction of the Orchard. Once there, Brock takes out his banana and Donkey Kong steals it from him. Brock chases Donkey Kong deeper into the Orchard, where he corners the gorilla. Donkey spots the Nether Shield and he and Brock bring it back to the campfire where they give it to Mario. Season Three Brock helps Luigi and Ash carry the beaten Mario to his house to recover. Later on, he refs the basketball game between Mario and Luigi and Solid Snake and Ash. Brock wants to catch water Pokémon, so he decides to hang out with the Mario Brothers instead. When Luigi questions where Ash is Brock tells him Ash got a job at the grocery store. Luigi wonders if Ash has given up on Pokémon collecting, but Brock says he hasn't and decides to go to the store to make Ash quit. Brock is later seen next to Mario and Luigi, playing Pokémon Diamond and is happy since he caught all the Pokémon in the game. However, the brothers remind Brock that Pokémon Platinum is coming out soon and that he'll have to catch all the Pokémon all over again. Extremely frustrated and angry, Brock grunts and screams in frustration, "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!". Later on, Brock is once again at Mario's house hanging out with Ash when they suddenly hear Wario scream. and Luigi receiving a letter saying that Brock won't return]] Mario and Luigi go to their mailbox to see if they have any letters. They discover a letter in their mailbox from Brock. In the letter Brock reveals he got a scholarship to the San Francisco School of Basketball and Soccer Reffing. Brock also reveals he will probably never be seen again (at least at the current moment). At Gary's house, Ash gets a call from Brock, who tells him that he is coming back for the summer, but he was really trying to tell Ash that he was already there. Brock says he wants to play Pokemon Platinum, but Ash reveals that he played the copy of the game that Brock paid for and broke it. He yells at Ash, who then suggests they go catch some Magikarp. Brock agrees and they leave Gary's house. ''The Movie ]] Brock is first seen dancing to the Pokemon theme song with Ash and is eventually shoved to the ground by Gary. Later Brock beats Gary in the Pokemon card game, stating that he has beaten Gary in every form of Pokemon merchandise. Brock is later seen at Mario's House playing Twister. Afterwards, he and Ash mistake King Bowser for a Pokemon. After Ash fails to capture Bowser using Pikachu they become bored and leave. During the football game, Brock and Gary fight over the referee position. They eventually ref the game together while still fighting. After the football game Ash tells Brock he has captured all the Pokemon. Brock doesn't believe him and takes a look at Ash's Pokedex. Brock reveals to Ash more than half of his Pokedex is missing. Gary appears and announces to Ash and Brock that he will hang out with them to make himself look cooler. Brock then asks Gary to name some of his friends but, Gary can't respond. Brock and Ash then start teasing Gary that his grandpa is his only friend. Professor Oak appears and asks them why are they picking on Gary, Ash tries to tell him Gary is an idiot, annoying and smells. Professor Oak doesn't believe him. All of a sudden an evil lawn mower appears. Brock and the others then run away in fear. However, Brock, due to his lack of sight, runs in a different direction than the others, but is shortly followed by Ash. Brock appears in the "Good Video Games" music video. When Ash asks Wario if he will catch Pokemon with him Wario asks, "Why don't you get your friend Brock to help you out?". Ash then reveals that Brock went back to his referee camp in San Francisco. Ash is later sitting on his porch, completely bored, as he has captured all 493 Pokemon and has nobody to share them with. Then, Brock's voice replies "You don't share Pokemon, you trade them!" Ash excitedly asks Brock what he's doing back from referee camp. Brock replies that school is for Slowpokes, and he'd rather come back and do what he does best. After Ash guesses several things that Brock is good at, including "flirting with girls" and "being blind", Brock corrects him by answering, "Catching Pokemon with my best friend!", who he then says is Gary. Ash starts to cry, but Brock reveals that he was joking. The two of them then head off together to prepare for the next generation of Pokemon. Season Four It was revealed in Richie's Life in the Fat Lane that Austin returned from San Francisco to film his scenes as Brock in Season Four. He and Gary continue to fight like usual. Now fighting over Donkey Kong's friendship. They later find out from Mario that they lost their powers and proceed to use grass and rocks as weapons. His and Gary's Pokeballs later get stolen (by the Mario Bros for the Mafia) but are given back with the blame pinned on Ash, whom everyone swears to never to speak to again. He and Gary begin to a have a fight over which one of them sucks the most. With the suggestion of Ness they visit Professor Oak's house so he can determine who sucks more but he makes them do chores like washing and waxing the car which he claims are tasks that will help him determine who sucks more. He later accuses the Professor of taking advantage of them but he claims it would be against child labor laws which silences him. He with Gary end up stealing lunch money for the Professor (about $16.50). Professor Oak then reveals the final task to determine who sucks more which is waxing his back something which disgusts him and Gary. Later he and Gary are covered in band aids, having fixed Professor Oak's plumbing, hooked up his cable TV, mowed his lawn with a pair of scissors, and tried to steal honey from 20 bee hives without being stung (which they failed). Professor Oak then tells them to make him a years supply of sushi with their hands tied behind their backs, much to their disappointment. Some time later, Professor Oak gives them their final task: to find a purple vase. They find it under his bed, and he gives them his verdict: they both suck equally because they never resisted to do any of his tests. Hearing this, Brock and Gary begin arguing who hates each other more, and turn to Professor Oak on the matter. Professor Oak sees this as a great opportunity to exploit the boys even further. Season Five Brock and Gary help Snake battle a pair of ninjas while Snake fights Tommy Vercetti. Brock later gets into a race with Gary to see who can get back to the base which ends in Brock losing. He is later shocked over Snake's death but is relieved when he is alive (although he was disappointed on not being able to see his stealth tactics). It is unknown what happens next, however, as the series was cancelled after the premiere of the first episode. That Stupid Video Game Show Brock appeared in the sequel series and in the fourth episode he is one of the contestants of Find Love Personality Brock is usually very stubborn, and can get angry very easily. There are many times where he will act like he's the boss of others, usually doing this when hanging out with Ash. However, Brock is very loyal to his friends, and is willing to help out whenever he can. Abilities Brock is a Pokemon trainer, and can catch and hunt for pokemon. He can also throw Pokeballs at enemies, although that usually doesn't work. He also claims to have "spidey senses," supposedly allowing him to sense things to make up for his lack of sight. Trivia *Brock's hair is not fake. It's real. Between his closure in Act II Part 2 and cameo appearance in Act II Part 6 he got a haircut. *In real life, Brock's actor Austin Stevenson really did move to San Francisco. *Brock's eyes are always closed considering Brock's eyes from Pokémon are never shown and are always covered by his eyelids. It later became a blooper when in Episode 62's bloopers Austin had his eyes closed while playing Bowser. Also when Mario and Talon were talking to each other in Episode 71 about Link, Brock has his eyes wide open between 6:45 - 6:58. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:The Mushroom Force Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Stupid Pokemon Friends